Staring Can be Fun
by Verona Sage
Summary: Gazing at the love of your life couldn't hurt could it? VincentxYuffie. Check it pretty please! Every review counts!Added another chapter! So review!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Short and sweet. I love this pairing so enjoy!! Tell me what you think!**

"What?" He continued to stare as she quickly reverted her eyes back to her hands which suddenly became quite interesting. It was unnerving, his stare. She could already feel the blush that was beginning to creep up her cheeks. She quickly lifted her gaze again only to find him still staring at her. She threw her head back down and continued to look at her hands missing the slight smirk that came upon his usual monotonous face.

Why did his eyes have to be such a pretty ruby tone?

Why did he have to have perfect facial features?

Why did he have to have much better, well conditioned, hair than her?

Why did he have to be tall, gentlemanly, and brooding?

Why did she have to love him so much?

Why did his gaze have to be so damn intense?

The list could go on and on if she was left to her own thoughts, but she could barely breathe correctly with him just staring at her.

"Stop!"

"…"

"Vincent Valentine! Stop!" Of course she didn't dare take her eyes off of her hands as she said this, too afraid of what his expression might be.

"Stop what?" She rolled her eyes and huffed, lightly shaking her left leg out of nervousness.

"Staring Vincent."

"Why?" Of all the times to actually speak let alone ask questions it just had to be this time.

"I hate it when you look at me that way."

"Look at you what way?"

"The way you're looking at me right now for Leviathan's Sake."

Why did she have to be so loud?

Why did she have to be so happy all the time?

Why did she have to chew her lip like that?

Why did she have to look so damn cute with a light blush?

Why did he have to fall for her, of all the women in the world?

Why couldn't she realize that she deserved to be looked at this way?

Yuffie was quite the confusing little lady, and no matter how many years he walked the earth, he felt he would never fully understand her. He shook his head and sighed.

"Very well." It was then he turned his head away and began looking at the endless night sky.

It was her turn now. She cautiously lifted her gaze and took in every flawless feature of the side view of his face and couldn't help but feel like a giddy school girl with a crush. Except for her, it was so much more than that.

"You know… I hate it when you look at me that way." She seriously did not see his eyes move but of course he had known. She blushed all over again for being caught and wiped her hand across her mouth just in case she was drooling while she was staring.

"I wasn't looking!" She protested.

"…"

"Well, I wasn't…"

"…"

"Okay fine I was!" A quiet silence soon followed, the crickets could be heard chirping in the distance.

"Again… I hate it when you look at me that way."

"Damn it!" This time she turned her back to him and angrily glared at the open field in front of her, folding her arms across her chest. She blew her bangs out of her face and took a quick glance back to find him contently staring at the night sky. She sat there fuming, silently ripping the grass from the earth with her hands.

Vincent Valentine, looking all glorious and heavenly looking up at the night sky, and not even giving her the opportunity to enjoy the show.

"How was I looking at you that makes you hate it so much anyway?" She was beginning to get grass stains on her fingers from all the pulling.

It was then she suddenly felt the warm breath on the skin of her neck, the hard body resting up against her back. Her throat became dry as shivers ran down her spine. His breath was warm and she could feel his lips draw closer to her ear.

"I hate it because you look at me like you want to take an action…but you never seem to fulfill it."

She clamped her eyes shut as her heart started to beat faster.

"And it kills me inside, because I don't think I'll ever have the courage to make you." It was then her eyes burst open and she looked to her side to find Vincent's face a few centimeters from hers. He was staring at her again, the same way he was before, except this time… it didn't seem so daunting. He was still, open, and oh so vulnerable.

It was then she leaned forward and gently laid a kiss upon his lips. She slowly moved away and hastily moved some of her hair behind her ear and looked everywhere except at him.

Why did his lips have to be so amazing?

Why did the kiss have to be so breathtaking?

Why did she have to be so perfect in every way possible?

And why the hell hadn't she taken his lips sooner?

She felt him place his hand on the side of her face, and this time she looked him straight in eye. He wasn't afraid this time. She gave him a slight smile as she placed her hand upon his.

That was it… he was done for.

**Authors note: So, So?? Do you like? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE FEEDBACK. It would be oh so appreciated.**


	2. If You Really Loved Me

**Authors Note:** Hey guys! I was originally only going to make "Staring Can Be Fun" a one shot but I've gotten so many lovely reviews and people have asked me to continue the story so I decided to add another one-shot! If the reviews are as spectacular as last time I might be inspired to right more. So this is for all who reviewed! Thanks so much you guys!! Enjoy!

**If You Really Loved Me**

"Vincent and I will be heading out now."

Both Yuffie and Tifa glanced up from the bar to see the two men standing near the doorway.

"Okay then. You have the list of things that I needed right Cloud?" Cloud shook his head and Vincent stood silently off to the side with his chin sunken deep into his collar.

"We won't be long. If you need anything else while I'm still out, call me."

"Will do!" Tifa smiled at Cloud, Cloud smiled back, and Yuffie just rolled her eyes. It's not that Yuffie was jealous of the open affection between the two. She just wished sometimes that Cloud could maybe switch personalities with Vincent, maybe that way she could get some type of emotion from Vincent. That wasn't too much to ask… was it?

"Vincent?" He already had the door halfway opened when he stilled at the sound of her voice. Both Tifa and Cloud watched intently with bated breath. He looked slightly over his left shoulder, the only sign of recognition he had given her.

"I love you…" Tifa could feel the tension in the air, it was tangible, and it was making her squirm. All Cloud could do was dart his eyes back and forth between the brooding ex-Turk and the hyper active ninja.

Just say it…something…anything.

But alas…

"…"

Nothing, as usual. Vincent merely grunted and walked out of the building. Cloud couldn't help but feel bad for the young girl with a defeated look on her face. He stared at Vincent who was waiting outside with his arms crossed and sighed.

"I'll see you soon Tifa." Tifa nodded her head and put her hand on Yuffie's shoulder.

"Tifa?"

"Yes Yuffie?"

"Why do men suck ass sometimes?"

"Men are strange creatures Yuffie." Yuffie ruffled her hair and slammed her forehead onto the bar.

"Correction Tifa, Vincent is a strange creature."

"Well maybe you guys should talk it out." Yuffie groaned and propped her head onto her hands.

"We do talk! Okay, I talk, and he listens, and he smiles sometimes. That makes me feel good." She squinted her eyes in thought. "I mean it's not that he doesn't care for me, I know he cares for me. I just wish…"

"That he could say those three little words?"

"Not even! I guess… I just want some sort of confirmation you know."

"Well you never know Yuffie. Vincent is full of surprises. I mean he's with you isn't he?"

"Hey!"

"You're birthday is coming up in a couple days. I'm just saying Yuffie, give him a break."

Yuffie tumbled down the stairs later that evening to find Vincent at one of the tables reading silently.

She could do this. She could do this.

She charged forward and sat beside Vincent with a smile on her face. Vincent glanced up and noticing the eager look in her eyes promptly set his book down.

"How are you this evening Yuffie?" She shrugged her shoulders and Vincent sighed.

"Aren't we a little too old to play 21 questions?" She shrugged her shoulders again.

"Very well then." He picked up his book again and continued to read.

"Ugh!"

"What now Yuffie?"

"You give up so easily! You don't just stop talking to me because I'm not talking."

"You were being unresponsive, how was I to react?"

"You were supposed to probe! Duh!"

"I dislike probing."

"You won't even probe for me?"

Vincent could see the earnest look in her eyes, there was more meaning behind that question, he suspected this, but what it was he did not know. He was silent, unsure of how to respond.

"Ugh! You're so… you're so…male!"

Yuffie grabbed the book from his grasp threw it on the table only to move herself from her chair onto Vincent's lap.

Vincent looked into her eyes now completely unsure as to what exactly was going on.

"Yuffie…?" He was cut off before he could continue.

"Vincent… you care for me. I know that, I mean, you do things when I ask you to, you saved my life on a number of occasions, and the way you kiss me sometimes makes me feel like I'm flying in the clouds. But…"

Damn the but, he hated that word, he hated it.

"Yes?"

"Do you love me Vincent?"

"…"

"I mean sometimes, I just feel like you don't care you know, and I know you don't talk much but I thought at least for me you know, you could talk a little more, cause I want know about your favorite color, food, past, and stuff too. And if you really really loved me you would say it or you'd do something for me you know like, PROBE for answers, or chop off your hair."

Chop off his hair where did that come from.

"…"

"Vincent, I just, I don't know." It was all she could say until she felt a world of pain emanating from her buttocks area. She looked up from her position from the floor and saw Vincent straightening his cloak. She was speechless as she watched him walk towards the door.

That bastard.

That imbecile.

That pathetic jerk.

He can't just walk away.

He wouldn't just walk away.

He couldn't just walk away.

Yet…

Yuffie shook herself from her state of shock and ran to the door and looked outside to see if Vincent was really gone. Yes, he had walked away. He had dumped her on her ass in the middle of a conversation and walked away.

"Vincent Valentine! I'm not finished! You're not really gone are you? Vincent? VINCENT!!" It was hopeless. He was truly gone. Was that some form of a wordless breakup that Yuffie didn't know about. Or was he just acting like a little girl again and throwing a tantrum. She slammed the door in anger and slid down against the door.

She would not cry over a guy. She refused, she had never cried over a guy before, so why would she cry now? Of course she had never been this head over heels for guy in her life either. She just had to open her big mouth.

So, since then it had been three days. Three whole entire days that Vincent did not come visit, three whole days of Vincent not calling, three whole days of not hearing his voice, and Yuffie was going slightly insane. She probably wouldn't have been feeling as bad as she did at the moment, if it just didn't happen to be her birthday.

Yes, it was her birthday and she had not heard a peep from Vincent, and there was only precisely 6 hours 12 minutes and 5 seconds left.

"Would you quit moping? It's your birthday, you're 24 years old. You should be celebrating!"

Yuffie sat at the bar silently, staring at her empty shot glass.

"I spent the entire day slaving away in the kitchen to cook you a birthday meal and you haven't touched it. Cloud don't just sit there eating the food do something!" Cloud calmly set down his fork and simply poured more scotch into Yuffie's empty shot glass.

"Tifa, if she doesn't feel like celebrating you shouldn't make her. Don't worry, I'll eat the food."

Tifa was just about to let out an exasperated sigh when she heard a knock at the door. She threw the towel she was holding at Cloud and went over to the door only to slam the door back closed very quickly.

"Umm Yuffie. It's for you."

"Ugh!" Yuffie grumbled as she made her way to the door. She sighed for the hundredth time that day and opened the door.

She was speechless, she couldn't even move.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

For there, a few meters away from the front door was Vincent Valentine. Holding a single cupcake with a candle in a very expensive looking tux and all of his hair… chopped off.

**Authors Note: **So... What did you think? Please please please review!! Remember every review counts!


End file.
